


Neighboring Joy

by ElliotsArchives



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Byeongkwan and Yuchan take the holidays too seriously, Christmas Party, Donghun is the responsible one, Gen, Junhee is more mentioned than present w h o o p s, Sehyoon Centric, Sehyoon is a college student who just wants to sleep in, mild social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotsArchives/pseuds/ElliotsArchives
Summary: Sehyoon spend his Christmas Eve a little differently than normal.





	Neighboring Joy

**Author's Note:**

> A Soft A.C.E Christmas fic. That's it. Enjoy <3

Sehyoon liked Christmas.

He had very fond memories of Christmas spent with his family, like baking festive cookies with his mom, or going sledding with his younger sister, or decorating the house with his dad in the snow. Countless nights were spent with his whole family crowded on a couch, watching holiday movies and drinking hot chocolate. The childlike wonder of waking up Christmas morning with his sister and rushing to the family room to find the Christmas tree surrounded in brightly wrapped gifts. The whole season was a happy time for Sehyoon. Even if this Christmas was the first one he was spending apart from his family, Sehyoon was still cheerful.

He wasn't cheerful, however, at six in the morning on Christmas Eve, over his neighbors being extremely noisy so early.

Sehyoon had never had an issue with any of his neighbors before. He'd never properly met them outside of awkward run ins in the apartment complex's elevator or while doing laundry, but that was fine with him. He was more introverted anyway, and any friends he had were in the dance program at his school.

And yet there Sehyoon was, standing in the hallway outside his neighbor's door in his pajamas, on the verge of a headache. He could practically feel the pulse of the Christmas music his neighbor was blasting. Being excited for the holiday was one thing, but it was Sunday morning. All he had planned to do was curl up in his bed, watch some cheesy movies, maybe call his mom in the evening. A relaxed, carefree day, ruined by being woken up before the sun was even up.

Rubbing his temples, Sehyoon knocked carefully on the door, hoping it could be heard over the music. He waited a few seconds for a response before trying again.

He swore he had a clattering noise and a bit of shouting come from inside the apartment. Sehyoon barely registered it before the music abruptly stopped halfway through _12 Days of Christmas_ , and the door swung open.

In front of Sehyoon now stood a man who looked about Sehyoon's age, and just a smidge shorter. He wore a Santa hat and was wrapped up in a long thing of tinsel around his neck and torso, eyes shiny and smile big. Sehyoon blanked on a name.

Tinsel-neighbor opened his mouth to say something, when someone shouted from inside instead.

"Byeongkwan! Who's at the door?"

So Byeongkwan was his name.

"It's one of the neighbors, Yuchan! Hang on!" Byeongkwan looked over his shoulder back inside and shouted, before turning back to Sehyoon, still smiling. "Good morning, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry... Merry Christmas," Sehyoon stumbled in reply.

"What brings you here, neighbor? Is there anything you needed?" Byeongkwan asked and leaned against the door frame.

Sehyoon's thoughts weren't responsive enough this early in the morning. "The, uh, music was getting too loud. I know it's off now, but..." His hands fidgeted with the drawstrings of his sweatpants. "C-could you keep it down this early?"

Byeongkwan stared back at him, face neutral. Sehyoon felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. Thankfully, Byeongkwan's face broke out into another big smile.

"Sure thing! I'm sorry if it woke you up, just trying to get into that Christmas spirit, you know?" Byeongkwan titled his head and the tip of the Santa hat bobbed with it. "Yuchan can get a little carried away with the volume."

"I do not!" The same voice from before called. Suddenly, another boy appeared behind Byeongkwan(who Sehyoon reasoned was Yuchan), clad in a Christmas sweater and an antler headband and carrying a box of various decorations. He was taller than either of the conversing men, and seemed fairly young. "It was your idea to start setting up for the party this early!"

"You're having a Christmas party?" Sehyoon had never been a party person. The simple thought of having to hear even more loud people and blaring music all throughout the night exhausted Sehyoon.

"Eh, it's not really a party? More like a couple of friends getting together and relishing in the fact the year is ending," Byeongkwan explained coolly, elbowing Yuchan in the ribs. The younger boy gave the slightest yelp and pouted. "Would you like to join us?"

Sehyoon blinked. He rubbed his eyes a little and blinked again. What?

"You're inviting me... to your Christmas party?"

"Sure!" Byeongkwan shrugged. "We're neighbors, isn't that what neighbors do?"

"I suppose, but we've never exactly met properly..." Sehyoon was sure the excuse sounded weak to both Byeongkwan and Yuchan.

"Well I'm Kim Byeongkwan," the boy gestured to himself. "And this is Kang Yuchan."

"Hello!" Yuchan chimed beside Byeongkwan. Sehyoon bowed his head a little to both of them.

"Kim Sehyoon."

"Now we've properly met! So what do you say?"

Sehyoon rubbed at his neck. It was too early for this. "I don't know if-"

"It's at ten o'clock sharp!" Yuchan interrupted. "And it's B-Y-O-C-S; bring your own Christmas sweater!" He clarified immediately, tugging on his own with a free hand and flashing a smile.

"See ya tonight, Sehyoon!" Byeongkwan added.

Before Sehyoon could utter another word or protest, the two jolly neighbors retreated back inside and slammed the door. He was left dazed, confused, and more importantly, tired.

Then they started playing the Christmas music again, picking up from Day 7 of 12. Sehyoon groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

 

❄️

 

Sehyoon tugged a little at the neck of the Christmas sweater, looking himself in the mirror. It was an old one he hadn't wore in years, but it was really all he had. His hair was still a little messy and he wore some jeans with the sweater. He nervously ran his hands through his hair for the tenth time, still unsatisfied.

He wasn't sure why he was actually going. The invitation was very sudden, and he didn't know his neighbors at all. Maybe Sehyoon was just bored at the thought of spending Christmas Eve alone. Or maybe he was lonely. His few friends from school had gone home for the break and he didn't share his apartment with anyone, so that seemed the most likely reason. The holidays were always more enjoyable with company.

Sehyoon checked his phone and threw a last glance at his reflection. It was nearly ten. Now or never.

Leaving behind the comfort of his own apartment, Sehyoon walked directly next door, where faint Christmas tunes could be heard. He'd been grateful all day they'd taken his complaint to heart. He knocked and swallowed down his nerves.

The door opened almost immediately, and revealed neither Byeongkwan nor Yuchan. No, this face was different, but certainly familiar.

"Junhee?"

"Sehyoon?"

Sehyoon's fellow classmate Park Junhee was standing in front him in a pair of round glasses and Christmas attire. While Sehyoon had never spoken to Junhee personally, it was hard not to know who he was. He was an exceptional dancer in the underclassmen, and had snagged a solo stage at the previous year's performance. He never saw Junhee dressed so casually, though. The two mostly gaped at each other in awkward silence before Byeongkwan appeared.

He was quick to push right past Junhee. "Sehyoon! You're here!"

"Y-yeah," Sehyoon looked away from Junhee and towards the shorter boy. "Hello."

Byeongkwan's smile in response was warm. He grabbed onto Sehyoon's arm and pulled him inside, almost like Sehyoon would leave if he didn't. The whole apartment was lined with lights and decorations, a bushy tree in the center of the living room, filled with the sound of music and polite chatter. Sehyoon could barely take his shoes off, let alone take in his surroundings, before his neighbor dragged him into the main living room.

Apparently "not really a party" had different meanings to different people. The small apartment was packed full of people, all smiles and clinking glasses, clad in Christmas sweaters and other seasonal accessories. Byeongkwan lead him through the crowd, listing off name after name in succession. Sehyoon couldn't tell a MingMing from a Hyojin.

The duo broke out of the crowded living room and into the kitchen before Byeongkwan turned back to him.

"Help yourself to anything you want," Byeongkwan pointed at the countertops covered in an assortment of dishes, anything from traditional Korean food to Western dishes Sehyoon didn't know the name of.

And like that, Byeongkwan mixed back into the crowd, leaving Sehyoon standing in the empty kitchen.

 

❄️

 

Sehyoon took a deep breath as the sliding glass door closed behind him, cutting off the noise of inside. The apartment balcony was quiet and glowed faintly from the decorative lights inside, and the air was chilly. Sehyoon could see his breath as he tried to steady his breathing.

Social outings were not Sehyoon's forte.

He had spent the good portion of an hour claiming the couch for himself as different guests greeted him and exchanged names. That was before the living room was cleared out and Yuchan had hooked up some dancing game to the television, drawing out the tipsy competitiveness of most performance students (Sehyoon thought he had recognized some faces from around campus, besides Junhee). A few rounds in and the cheering and crowded feeling was becoming suffocated. He'd found his way towards the balcony door, seeing the balcony was vacant, and retreated.

He leaned against the balcony railing. Various lights and a thin layer of snow shined in the low moonlight. It had to be close to midnight by now.

"Almost Christmas," Sehyoon hummed to himself.

"Hard to believe, right?"

The sudden presence of another voice made Sehyoon jump. He hadn't even heard the door open.

A man approached on the railing beside Sehyoon, a smile tugging on his lips. His eyes were sad - reminiscent, almost - as he looked out on the city view, leaning on crossed arms. He simply stared out in silence before glancing at Sehyoon.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," his voice was sweet. "Just thought I'd check up on you, what with you being alone out here."

"Ah, you didn't have to," Sehyoon cleared his throat. "Just... Get a bit overwhelmed with people sometimes. I don't usually go to parties like this."

The man nodded once, before turning back towards the view. "That's fine. It's definitely not for everyone."

Neither of them said anything else, choosing to revel in comfortable silence. Any ruckus from inside became white noise to Sehyoon.

Then something cold touched his nose and he flinched.

Gazing up, Sehyoon noticed small snowflakes beginning to drift in the air, catching on the light just right to sparkle. His chest swelled with childlike wonder as he watched the fresh snowfall. He wondered if it had snowed in his hometown. It'd be sad not to have a white Christmas like this.

A series of shouts from inside indicated the party guests had begun a countdown. It almost felt like New Year's Eve rather than Christmas Eve.

"Guess it's almost midnight," Sehyoon's companion said, looking back at the crowd through the sliding glass door. Sehyoon could vaguely make out the hosts among the various bodies, as lively and warm as ever.

"Sehyoon."

"Hm?"

"My name," Sehyoon's face burned a little, a mix from the cold and embarrassment. "It's Sehyoon."

The man smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you, Sehyoon. I'm Donghun."

"S-same to you, Donghun."

Donghun gave a bright laugh and clapped Sehyoon on the shoulder. The air was warm despite the freezing breeze and snowflakes catching in Sehyoon's hair. People shouted their countdown loudly, muffled slightly by the glass that stood between the duo and the crowd. They counted down with them, calmer and more hushed.

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

"Merry Christmas, Sehyoon," Donghun smiled and laughed again, breath visible in puffs around his mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Donghun."

Christmas was definitely better with a little company.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late for Christmas, but I hope everyone had a lovely holiday~ And an even better New Year~
> 
> Catch me on my A.C.E Tumblr:@wowed-by-ace


End file.
